


Fallout 4 Stories

by Sapharen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Self Aware, Some Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapharen/pseuds/Sapharen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Alex and I am... a video game character. Yeah, I know there is someone controlling me but I don't give two fucks because I have console commands and an amazing friend by my side. That friend is Paladin Danse, or just Danse for me. Okay, actually he is my lover because he is fucking mushy as fuck and adorable and... Ehem, back to what I was saying. My player doesn't hear anywhere near half the things I hear come out of Danse's mouth. So, to enlighten her and every other gamer, I have decided to tell you all about our odd adventures. Mind you, there will be spoilers, so no complaining!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inventory Management

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, Alex mostly uses tgm (Toggle God Mode) but will sometimes turn god mode off because he doesn't want to seem to unrealistic. Also, no one else knows about this console commands.

"Danse! Wait up!" Paladin Danse turned back to the T-60 Power Armor behind him and waited for him to remove his helmet. Paladin Danse sighed and rolled his eyes at the young, blonde haired man. "What is it now, Alex?" Paladin Danse asked. Alex looked at him with a slight frown on his face. "What is with that tone? Why are you so angry?" Alex asked, before getting out of his power armor. Paladin Danse sighed again. "I'm... I'm not angry. It's just - When ever we stop, you always do something - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Alex looked up at him, while sticking a syringe of Jet into his arm. "Emptying my inventory, why?" Alex asked, before throwing away the syringe and taking out six bottles of whiskey and chugging them. Paladin Danse stared at Alex with a shocked expression. "Couldn't you just - you know - drop them?" Paladin Danse asked, in a disapproving tone. "That would be an utter waste and irresponsible of me! What if someone else found these drugs and got addicted to them? I can't let that happen! Besides, I have some Addictol. I'm being responsible with my consumption of drugs." Alex said. Paladin Danse grunted and crossed his arms. "Fine... Just be quick about it..."


	2. It's Just A Flesh Wound

Paladin Danse hid behind a near by wall as a mini nuke was launched from Alex's Fat Man. In a moment, the Raiders, that had made the mistake of attacking the duo, were blown to pieces. "Done and done. Okay, Danse, let's move." Alex said, putting away his weapon. Paladin Danse stood from his position and was about to follow Alex, when he saw a land mine in front of Alex's path. "Alex! Wait!" Paladin Danse yelled. Alex, who had accidentally left his T-60 Power Armor in Sanctuary, stepped on the land mine. The blast radius was big enough to completely consume Alex. Paladin Danse fell to his knees, assuming that his best friend was surely dead. The smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Alex. "Whoops. Well, let's go Danse." Alex said, waving at his friend. "How?" Paladin Danse, started. "How are you alive?" Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Um, my armor is really good?" Alex asked. Paladin Danse sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand but I am glad you are alive. Let us just go back to Sanctuary for now. I feel better when you are wearing your power armor." Paladin Danse said. Alex shrugged his shoulders once more. "Okay, but it won't be any different."


	3. It's Not What It Sounds Like...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylen is hearing odd noises coming from Paladin Danse's office. What could it be?

**Cambridge Police Station**

Scribe Haylen walks up to Paladin Danse's office door, hoping he will spare a minute to talk with her on pressing matters. Usually, she would hear silence with the occasional scribble on paper or typing on a terminal. Today, however, she heard something quite disturbing. Haylen could swear she heard Alex, the new recruit, as well as Paladin Danse, talking. Haylen pushed her head close to the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"Danse!" Alex cried out. "What, Alex?" Danse grunted. "Is it in yet?" Alex asked. "Almost." Danse said. Haylen blushed deeply and couldn't help but bust the door open. "What is going on in here?!" Haylen yelled. Paladin Danse and Alex both looked at her with wide eyes. Alex was in T-45 power armor, which was limp and unmoving. Haylen finally realized what the situation was. Alex's power armor ran out of fuel and Danse was simply helping him put in a new fusion core.

Haylen slumped to the floor, her head in her knees and her hands covering her face. "Haylen? What's wrong?" Paladin Danse asked. Alex was equally confused. "Nothing... I'll just be leaving now." Haylen said, leaving the room and closing the door behind her.


	4. AFK

Alex stood still for more than an hour, in front of Acadia's front door. Danse was with him and didn't seem to notice or even acknowledge his stillness, but Alex knew why he was standing like this... His player had gone AFK, a word often used by gamers that means  _Away From Keyboard_. Alex sighed and pulled out a black book, which opening it made his surroundings stop. Alex checked to make sure Danse wasn't moving before looking up at the sky. During this time, he could see his player clearly, as before he could only see clouds. She was in her seat, seemingly just staring at him. Alex yelled, "HEY!" The female player jumped in response and looked at Alex. "Is there a reason we have been standing here for an hour?" Alex asked. She sighed and nodded. "Is it wrong that I ship DiMA and Faraday?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips. Alex raised an eyebrow and didn't respond for sometime. Alex sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "I mean... yeah, a little. How would they even  _do_ it?" Alex asked. The player smiled a wide grin and Alex suddenly wished he hadn't asked. "Oh, they wouldn't cause DiMA is a prototype and all but he could jerk Faraday off from time to time." She said. Alex winced. "I didn't need that mental image but thanks for the explanation... I guess." Alex said. "I mean you heard the way Faraday spoke to DiMA. All concerned and worried about his well being, a little more than a friend would. Sounded like a concerned lover to me." She added. Alex shook his head. "He sounded like any old doctor to me." Alex said. The player sighed and shook her head. "You just don't see it like I do..." There was a long silence before Alex heard the familiar sound of a quick save being enabled. "Want to go shoot Maxson real quick before we continue?" She asked. Alex produced a smirk. "Hell yes." Alex said, before closing the black book and resuming his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, the black book is the console command key "~" and I tend to ship people pretty hard...


	5. Glitch Fest

Alex and Danse walked into Diamond City's market, only to be the witnesses of a brutal attack on the civilians on Diamond City. Several explosions went off, just in front of the pair, and sent severed body parts flying. Alex and Danse were both shocked at the sight and Alex was sure he didn't plant any frag mines recently. Alex took out his black book and reloaded a save, that was set in Sanctuary, just before Danse was able to question him about anything. For if he stayed, Alex was sure Danse would blame him for all those civilian casualties...

~~~~~~~~

Alex was traversing the Wasteland with his companion Danse. Alex was surveying the ground for anything that he might have found useful, when he stumbled upon a human man in the ground. The man was sticking out of the ground from the torso up and Alex found this rather an odd sight. Alex didn't know what to do. Danse had continued on walking, past him and Alex was slowly losing sight of him. Alex called out to Danse, who soon returned to his side. "What is it Alex?" Danse asked. "Do you see a body here?" Alex asked, pointing to the man. Danse tilted his head and nodded. "I do. What a weird way to bury someone... Must have been raiders." Danse concluded. Alex's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Danse definitely didn't see the same thing he was seeing. For you see, Alex saw that the man was still conscious and was walking in place, in the ground. Danse looked at Alex, worryingly. "Hey, are you ok?" Danse asked. Alex straitened his back and continued walking, once more. "Yep, yep! Perfectly fine!" Alex said. Danse was still worried but still followed Alex without question. In Alex's mind, however, he had a completely different thought.  _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex may be self aware and may be familiar with the inner and outer working of video games, but glitches scare the shit out of him. He doesn't understand them, just like us, and that scares him greatly.


	6. Regarding Preston Garvey

Alex and Danse decided to take a rest in Sanctuary, in Alex's renovated home. Danse normally didn't like leaving his power armor, but reconsidered when Alex told him of the newly built "garage" where Alex stored his power armor. Danse exited his armor and closed the door behind him, before entering the house. Alex was sitting on the couch, listening to the radio, when Danse sat down beside him. Danse was always so shy with Alex, even in the privacy of their own home. That hardly bothered Alex, however, since it was usually Alex who made the first move anyway. Alex scooted closer to Danse and placed his hand on his lover's thigh. Danse looked at Alex; they both knew what each other wanted. It had been two months since they had a chance to themselves and they weren't going to waste it. Alex moved in slowly, tilting his head upwards to kiss Danse. As their lips met, a sudden banging on the front door could be heard. Alex sighed and was about to get up to answer the door, when Danse stopped him. "I'll handle it." Danse said. Alex, surprised and flattered by Danse's initiative, retook his seat on the couch.

Danse stood up and answered to the door. Outside stood Preston Garvey, the Minute Men second in command, or as Danse like to put it: a rather annoying pest with no sense of personal space. Danse sighed. "What is it this time, Garvey?" Danse asked, clearly not amused. Preston looked past Danse and saw Alex lounging on the couch. "Well, while the commander was lounging about, a settlement was attacked by raiders and destroyed." Preston said, an aggravated frown on his face. Danse raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Which one?" Danse asked, though to be honest, he really didn't care. "Abernathy Farm." Preston said. "That's really interesting, seeing as I was there with Alex a few days ago when he built a defensive wall with several military grade laser turrets lining it. He also gave several of the farmers upgraded weapons which, mind you, he had collected over time and spent his own money to get the parts and ammo for. Certainly there could be no possible way the farm was overtaken so easily by a group of raiders." Danse said. Preston sighed, he didn't like to argue but he and Danse didn't get along well. "Well, obviously they were, so maybe the commander should help them next time." Preston said. Danse frowned. "Listen here, Garvey. Alex and I have just come back from spending two months in the wasteland of the Commonwealth. During that time, Alex has worked his ass of ensuring that the Minute Men and their fucking settlements are well protected and supplied. For two months, I watched as Alex barely slept, barely ate, fought raiders, mutants, synths and death claws by himself. I also watched the Minute Men gather at their little fucking Castle and never leave, because they know their commander will take care of the settlements. Well, let me tell you Garvey, I am done watching. If you know the settlements are being attacked then fucking rally your men and go defend them, instead of waiting for Alex to get home." Danse said. Alex turned his head and smiled. Danse was incredibly handsome when he stood up for him, Alex thought. Preston was wide eyed and silent. Danse leaned in closer to Preston. "If you ever knock on this door again... I will break your hands." Danse said, shutting the door in Preston's face.

Danse retook his seat and wrapped his arm around Alex's shoulders. Danse still had a stern look on his face, but a few kisses from Alex softened his expression. "Thanks for standing up for me, Danse." Alex said. Danse sighed and finally returned a kiss. "Garvey just really pisses me off..." Danse said. Alex smiled. "Me too." Alex said. There was a moment of silence before Danse spoke once more. "Could we just, by chance, exile Garvey to a settlement and leave him there?" Danse asked. Alex chuckled softly. "That would be a wonderful idea. Let's do that tomorrow, though." Alex paused, looking up at Danse suggestively. "How about we have some much needed fun tonight?" Alex asked. Danse smiled. "I'd love that..."


End file.
